


Something Old, Something New, Something Borrowed, and I'm blue

by emilyisnotmyname



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Aged-Up Character(s), Drinking, F/M, Female Blue, Like, M/M, Male Green, Obsession, Sad, Sad Ending, Unrequited Love, Weddings, rated mature for drinking and swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyisnotmyname/pseuds/emilyisnotmyname
Summary: Red and Yellow are getting married, and Green could not be more upset about it.Basically, unrequited original and jade shipping.
Relationships: Blue | Green/Yellow (Pokemon), Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red, Red/Yellow (Pokemon)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Something Old, Something New, Something Borrowed, and I'm blue

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so like I wrote this a long time ago but still want to post it so here I go lol. I hope you enjoy :)

The normally put together gym leader was crumbling over his kitchen table, both physically and mentally. His world was falling apart over a slip of paper, no bigger than his hand. Him simply checking the mail had undone him in an instant when he saw his one letter, dread and despair filling his soul and weighing him down until he had fallen over his fancy dining room table. Distantly, past the ringing in his ears, he could feel his Ninetails pawing at his hip, and the soft classical music he often let float through his house. He could hardly believe that the Great Green Oak, was brought down by his one failing, the one thing he let close to his guarded heart and failed to keep there.

Red. 

Red and his stupid, stupidly big heart. His big dumb grin that lights up any room he enters, or at least Greens heart. Him boasting everyday to anyone who would listen about how strong he was, sharply contrasting how his face flushed whenever he got a compliment. His soft hair, and they way he really seems to care about everyone, and everything. Even him. 

The one thing he had let his heart want, and what happened? It was taken from him. Cruelly yanked from under his nose when the boy had been encased in ice, and he had watched it be paraded in front of him by none other than Yellow, of all people. 

Yes, the incompetent boy who could barely capture a Caterpie had somehow managed to capture Red’s heart. Or girl. Whatever Yellow was, Green had severely underestimated them. A snake masquerading as a lamb, she pulled out her cutesy charm until she had Red wrapped around her pinky finger, and swept him away from right under his nose. 

He had watched in disdain as they’re relationship developed into something more than friendship. Yellow had nothing that Green didn’t. They couldn’t match He certainly hadn’t cried then, it was young love, and probably would be over in an instant. 

It wasn’t. 

He watched as a week turned into two, which turned into a month. And a month turned into two, which turned into six, and then a year, and then two. He watched them fall utterly and irrevocably in love with each other. Everytime the Kanto Crew got together it was all about them, and Green was forced to watch passively as his one love slipped out of his reach. 

Until this. 

A card he had barely needed to glance over once before tears started to fall down his face. Not the thankful, tired tears he had cried with Red in private when they had found him after many, many sleepless nights of his. These were ugly, loud, and unrelenting. He couldn’t even see the paper in front of his face anymore, and he could faintly feel his Ninetails attempting to bring him back to reality.

Marriage. 

It's a lovely practice, one of celebration of a long lasting love, a joyous occasion. So why did it feel so final, like the jaws of a guillotine slicing his heart cleanly in two? Why didn’t the idea of watching his best friend have the happiest day of his life make him proud, and happy? Why didn’t the idea of being his best man for his wedding, and sending him off on his way to a happy marriage with Yellow light up his heart with excitement for his friend?

Because it wasn’t with him. Green was jealous, and strict, even mean at times, but Red did something to him. He played with his heart like a cat pawing at a ball of yarn, innocent but dangerous. It would have been done with love, sure, but the platonic kind that made his heart ache for more, feeding a starving man bread. He was addicted, hooked on the idea that they would split up, and then Green could have him all to himself.

Yellow would never understand what it was to have someone like Red. Would never appreciate him the way Green would. He was so close to being with him too! Green was going to ask him out, but then he vanished and came back with a girlfriend, of all things. 

Green took the paper up to his room, where he remained for the rest of the day and the night, neglecting his irrelevant gym duties. His challengers could wait, his grief couldn’t. 

~~~~~~~~~~

He thought about turning Red’s invitation down. It was an appealing idea, he could always blame his gym for vanishing. But he knew Red would be crushed, and the idea of him having to pick someone else to stand next to him for his last moment as a bachelor pissed him off, so he accepted his duties. 

However, he couldn’t bring himself to go to the Bachelor Party. He knew in his heart that he would try to confess, to get his sins out on the table, and probably ruin Reds day. He couldn’t bare to do that to his friend, to get Red worried about him the day before his wedding. 

Of course, him being Green, he did organize the whole thing, and did it with pride because he was the only one that Red trusted enough to do this. Anyone else would have done a shoddy job, but him? Everything was planned to perfection, and he let Red enjoy it without him. 

Surprisingly, working with Red on designing part of his wedding (whatever parts Blue and Yellow didn’t immediately claim and forbid them to touch) was fun. It distracted him, and allowed him to be around Red, just the two of them. 

It brought his mind off of the impending idea that he was being replaced. 

Red and Green, Green and Red. Their rivalship was one of the best things to happen in his life, and soon it would crumble. Why? Because Yellow would always be there next to Red.

He didn’t want to think about the idea of it being just Green. 

~~~~~~~~~~

The day was beautiful. A wedding in Viridian Forest, secret and secluded except for the wedding party. The two lovers had rented out a mansion in the woods for all of the guests to stay in, since many of them had to travel. The sunlight gently trickled through the leafy expanse, perfectly highlighting everyone in this day of joy. 

Green felt like an outsider. The odd one out. He felt like a mess, and he was sure that everyone could plainly see what a disaster he was. He had tried to stop himself from crying yesterday, but he simply couldn’t, and his eyes were probably red. He was stressed from planning the event, and trembling with anticipation. 

In contrast, Red was beautiful. His normally messy hair was combed somewhat neatly and the crimson suit looked wonderful next to the lush green of the forest. He was grinning stupid, like a child on Christmas Day. Yellow, to give her credit, also looked wonderful. Her hair, usually tied up in a long ponytail, was curled into an elegant braided bun that sat on her head, courtesy of Blue. 

It was a long ceremony, and with every second Green had to hold back tears as he looked at the two pikachu-crossed-lovers loving gazes. At Red’s face as he beheld the love of his life. It was a something of a miracle that Green didn’t run out, or do something else that would be equally stupid. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Green wasn’t exactly a drinking man. It wasn’t his thing. But tonight he would be almost as buzzed as Gold or Blue. After congratulating Red, he shot straight over to the drinks. Everything on the table seemed so expensive, and foreign, that he found himself standing there for a long time. 

“Do you need some help?” A voice chimed in. Blue, of course it was Blue. 

“Certainly. Which one of these will get me drunk the fastest?” He replied honestly, turning to her.

She giggled and replied, “How about you go sit down and I’ll bring it to you?” It was probably a good thing that it was Blue, because had he said that to any other person he would have been met with concern, not genuine help. 

“Sure.” He was really not looking forward to having to babysit her when she got hammered, but it was better than sulking all night. 

He took a seat out on the balcony, and waited for her to arrive. It was small, and partially hidden from view. Eventually, he heard Blue’s voice, light and cheery, as she came outside with a bottle. 

“You’d better be grateful, this is from my own secret stash.” Blue joked with a wink as she popped the top off and poured a quite large glass for the two of them.

“Why doesn’t that surprise me?” She shrugged and took a long sip, and Green did the same. 

A long moment of silence passed between them, the only sounds being the rustling of the trees and the sounds of the party from inside. 

“You love him, don’t you?” Blue asked, a small, sad smile playing at her lips.

The shock on his face must have been obvious, because she spoke again. “Don’t act so surprised, loverboy.” 

“How’d you know?” He asked, as she twirled her hair around her finger. 

She laughed, now somber and contemplative, “Because were in the same boat.” 

“You like Red?” 

“Eww!” Green shot a glare at her. “Yeah, soorry, but no. Yellow on the other hand...” She trailed off, leaving him to understand.

Green nodded once, and then took a particularly long sip of his drink. “You never asked her out?”

“I wimped out every time I tried. Plus, she’s as straight as an arrow.” Blue chuckled, but without the light humor or the spark in her eyes. “They’re head over heels for each other.” 

He scoffed, not wanting to be having this conversation. “Yeah, yeah, I know that. Got anything else to say?”

Blue narrowed her eyes, “Alright, fine.” She stood up and grabbed her bag to leave. 

“Where are you going?” He demanded, standing up fast enough to shake the table. 

“If you want to be a jerk and ignore Red and Yellow the whole night, then feel free to drink the rest of that bottle. Alone. I’m not going to sit here and watch you sulk the whole night, and I’m not going to let you be rude to me for no reason.” 

“You were sulking too! And what else are you going to do?” Green demanded, his face getting red from anger.

Blue scoffed, and there was a cold edge to her look. “Unlike you, I actually have friends. I’m going to give Yellow the best night of her life, because that’s what she deserves. And once she got with Red, I’ve been working on getting over it.” Green got closer, and closer to her, and she shoved her pointer finger into his chest. “I’ve been watching you throw away every single relationship you could have had over your obsession with him, and I really wanted to help you, Green. But you don’t want help, and that's not my problem.”

He had had enough. “Are you of all people really giving me advice?” She glared at him, wiping her eyes from tears that had snuck past her icy exterior.

“That is soo not the point! You have to get over yourself! He. Doesn’t. Love. You. And at this rate, no one ever will.” Blue knew she would probably regret saying that later, but right now, it felt good. 

Greens hands tightened into fists so tightly that his fingernails carved into his palms. “Whatever. Bye.” He threw out his Charizard and hopped onto its back, beginning to fly off.

“Where are you going?” Blue demanded, hopping up onto the railing to see him better as he took off. 

“Away from here.” Green shouted over his shoulder. 

Standing up on the balcony railing, Blue smoothed her hair down as she wondered if she would ever see her friend again.


End file.
